Discord in the Garden Tonight
by Chasing Sin
Summary: Matt, Tai, and Sora's days are interrupted by their digivices and they enter the Digital World to find that there's a new foe. And an interesting new Digidestined. And then later that day, Matt meets a new houseguest who he is not thrilled to see!
1. Out Through the Curtain

A/N: I never really watched anything but the first season and although I recently saw some of the second season, I don't like the idea of the world knowing about the Digital World, so that never happened. In fact, the second generation of digi-destined are not really going to be in this unless I watch some more episodes and change my mind. There is going to be at least one made up character in this, so deal with it.

This takes place after Ken becomes good, but before anything else in the series happens. Also, I'm going to be using English names.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. _

"Mr. Ishida! If you do not turn off your cell phone during classes, I will gladly hold it for you!" The blond looked at his teacher with blank eyes, wondering why he was being accused of this. He didn't even have his cell phone with him! Oh wait… It was his digivice… What was it doing beeping? He hadn't been into the digital world since Kari and T.K. had been recalled to digidestined servitude. _Oh you know you wish you could get back there and relive that summer…_He thought to himself.

"Sorry," Matt Ishida grumbled and the teacher held out his hand expectantly. Knowing that he couldn't hand over his digivice, Matt made a show of looking through his bag but luckily, the bell rang. The teacher gave him another warning but then left him to pack up his things. Matt did so and waited for everyone to leave the classroom. And then he opened the front pocket of his bag and found his digivice, glowing. _What in the world? _

The musician picked up his bag and hurried into the hall, still clutching his digivice in his hand. Finally he spotted Sora and Tai, running towards him from opposite directions.

"Matt! Sora! Did your--" "Tai! Matt! I just--" The pair shouted at the same time and Matt couldn't help but grimace. They would never figure out what was wrong if they couldn't speak properly.

"Calm down!" Matt said, or ordered rather. The two looked at him, shocked at his tone. What was up with Matt? He was doing well… Well, fine, in school and his band was doing really well; they had even managed to get a recording contract.He had been a bit more morose than usual, but now he was being outright rude! Seeing the looks on their faces, Matt winced slightly. "Sorry, had a bad day. I'm guessing your digivices beeped you into trouble as well?". He didn't believe his excuse; he knew that now that the Digiworld had contacted them that they were needed. And he needed to be needed. T.K. didn't need him anymore; he was the voice of reason in a new team of Digidestined. T.K. was able to protect Matt more than Matt was able to protect him! And now he had a chance to do something! Or at least he hoped he did…

"Beeped?" Sora asked, a look of puzzlement upon her face. "Mine only started to glow." Tai nodded to affirm this.

"Mine beeped," Matt said, showing the two his device. As he did so, the glow diminished and a small light appeared on the screen.

"Don't the new ones do that when they're near a Digi-Egg?" Sora asked. Tai nodded and thought for a moment. "I think you should get to a computer, Matt," the pointy-haired brunette said.

"Me? Why me and not you?" Matt demanded.

"Cause your beeping again!" Sora said as the beeping began once again and Matt groaned. This was getting irritating. The three headed swiftly towards the school computer lab and luckily, nobody was in the room. But one of the computer screens was on. With a gate to the Digital-World open. As the three looked at it and then at one another, Tai and Sora's digivices started to beep. Synchronized, the three lifted their hands filled with their digivices and held them up to the computer screen. And were pulled into the world of data.

"Tai! Get your elbow off of my stomach!" Sora grumbled as the three landed in a pile of appendages.

"That was me, sorry," Matt said as he stood up and offered a hand to Sora, who had landed atop of Tai.

"Tai?" Sora asked, looking at Tai's face down form. When she received no response, she frowned and knelt down and poked him. Getting nothing out of him but a smile grunt, Sora raised her hand and slapped him lightly.

"Aww Mom! Just five more minutes!" Sora looked at Matt and the two burst out laughing. Poor Mrs. Kamiya!

"Tai! Sora's not your mother and I'll do more than slap you lightly if you don't get up right now!" Matt said as he glanced around. Where was Gabumon?

"Howling Blaster!" There was no warning. One moment the trio, two erect and one unconscious, were in the clearing alone and the next, they were surrounded by a small group of digimon. Ones they all knew and loved.

"Biyomon!" Sora said as she saw her partner and rushed towards the bird-like creature with open arms. "Sora!!" The little bird fluttered straight into her partner's outstretched arms. Matt watched and glanced around at the other digimon. And then saw Gabumon. Pretty much hiding behind Agumon.

Matt walked towards him with a frown and was surprised to see that his partner made to move away. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. Matt glanced over his shoulder and saw Sora was emphatically talking to Biyomon and lowered his voice. "What's wrong?"

Gabumon looked at the blond and surprised him by running over to him and clutching his legs in a hug. "I'm so sorry I attacked you three! We've all been on guard because of the Trio has started to hurt Digimon using Black Discs and none of the new Digidestined including Ken have any idea what to do and T.K said that the Black Discs weren't even able to be destroyed using D.N.A Digivolve! And--" Matt cut him off at this point and looked down at the lizard-like creature.

" I forgive you! Now what's this about a trio?" he demanded. Why had T.K. not told Tai and him about this new threat? Now that the Digimon Emperor turned out to be a friend to the Digidestined, Gabumon and the rest could digitize properly.

Gabumon looked at his partner and paused for a moment before speaking, pondering if T.K preferred that Matt didn't know. But T.K. wasn't his partner and so he spoke: "The Trio are a trio of hominoid Digimon whom have been using the Black Discs, like I said. I heard a rumor that they're being controlled by a human and someone told me she was The Digimon Empress but I think that was just heresy because I saw her the other day. She and her Selenemon were saving some of the younglings in Primary Village! She can't be controlling them! I think they may be acting of their own free will!" His tone gradually rose and became quickened as he spoke and by the end of his tirade, Gabumon was flat out irate and the urgent tone could not be ignored. Matt looked around and saw Sora listening intently to Biyomon who was flapping her wings urgently and saw Tai open his eyes as Agumon sat atop of him and started to speak.

"Then we have to do something," Matt said, his decision made. He saw both Tai and Sora looking at him expectantly and he ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Tai expectantly. "You're the leader, what should we do?"

"I don't think I am," Tai said calmly. "Your digivice was the one that beeped initially. Maybe it's your turn to be in charge." Sora and Matt looked at the brunette and blinked several times. Matt even shook his head once or twice to make sure that he had heard right. Tai was giving him the reigns? "Why?" Matt asked. Tai smiled and said, "simple. Besides the fact that you beeped first, I've seen you in school and in music. You're restless. I have soccer and Sora has tennis and we compete with others but you and your band mates don't really compete with anyone anymore; it's hardly a competition in contests now that you guys have a record deal. You've wanted to come back here and do something ever since T.K. became involved with the new group. I did too, at first, but then I realized that I had other things to work on-"

"Like passing high school," Sora couldn't help but insert here.

"And dating Sora," Tai continued, causing a blush to form on the girl's cheeks. "Anyway, even if I'm misinterpreting your anxiety, another reason is that you don't have anyone to take care of. Your brother told me about how you've been going driving at full throttle. You don't even have your license yet! You're someone who needs to be needed and up till now, since T.K. became a Digidestined for the second time, you don't have anyone that needs you. Now the Digi-World does. And you think I want to be the leader again? Keeping everyone alive once is one thing, twice? No way, you can do that."

Matt looked at Tai and just shook his head at his last comment. "Thanks," was the only thing he said. "Well, if I'm in charge in this little excursion back into the Digi-World, we had better start moving! Come on, Gabumon, I want to go find this girl that you were speaking about. And what in the world is a Selenemon?" Matt and Gabumon started to walk and Sora and Tai followed, as did their respective digimon and Gabumon spoke once more.

"I've never seen one before but I heard the girl call the digimon who was working with her Selenemon. I had never seen one before and I thought she must be a rookie because of its stature but it was so powerful it couldn't be! It looks like a small Lilymon! Only she doesn't have flowers. So really she just looks like a little human with a crescent shaped hat, a dark purple, almost black, and silver outfit with just slightly lighter purple dragonfly-like wings, and two crescent moon as her hands which she raised together to form a full moon and said … Oh what was it?"

"Lunar Escalation! I saw them too!" Biyomon interrupted excitedly. "A flash of light filled they sky and the enemy they were fighting was destroyed! Then she must have become her rookie stage, for she became a little crescent moon-shaped digimon that the girl had to carry. Selenemon was almost as powerful as my Meteor Wings when I'm Birdramon!" The pink bird's voice was filled with awe as she spoke. "Imagine such a little digimon doing that… She was fighting an Airdramon and she defeated it as if it were a… A Yokomon! It just disappeared!"

"Whoosh…" Tai said, using a phrase he had heard someone use on the television, causing Matt and Sora to look at him oddly. He shrugged and laughed at himself. "Sounds impressive…"

"It was, I assure you," Gabumon affirmed. "I saw her defeat a few Gotsumon who were obviously deranged. They were picking on the Koromon village! Gotsumon never hurt in-training Digimon!"

"Although they do like to tease them," Agumon muttered.

"That may be true," Gabumon agreed. "But they were hurting them! I wanted to help them, but there were so many of them. And then the two walked out of the woods and did their thing and then disappeared back into the woods."

"Do you think we'll meet her?" Sora asked. And then the ground began to shake. A large crash resonated from the area in the direction they were walking and the group started to run.

"I don't think so," Biyomon said from above as she flew in the air, trying to see what was going on.

"Why not?" Sora asked, looking up at her companion.

"I know we will," the pink bird answered. "I see a Drimogemon and a hominoid! Unless it's one of the Trio, I think it's her!"

"Then let's go and meet her!" Matt declared. "Come on Tai, Sora! I want to see this interesting Digidestined and her puny champion!" Tai and Sora looked at one another, wondering why Matt was so intrigued by the girl. What if she was the Digimon Empress? _Then we had better get that figured out right now, _Tai thought as the reached the edge of the forest and saw a fairly large clearing before them. In the middle of which was a large crater with a drimogemon right beside it. And a girl with a small pixy in front of her. A pixy in a midnight purple and silver outfit with dragonfly-like wings.

"Hey! You've caused enough trouble, you digger!" the girl shouted at the beast with an interesting accent. "Just because you have some discs imbedded in you don't mean you can cause earthquakes anywhere you like!"

"That's what you think!!! Iron Drill Spin!" The mighty mole-like creature started to spin the drill atop of its head and move towards the girl and her companion.

"Selenium Wing Sheild!" The pixy-like creature stepped beside the girl and her wings spread out to cover them both. The drill pressed against it but was unable to get through it. The beast let out a fearsome holler and before it knew what was happening, the wings opened and the force pushed it back.

"Selenemon, let's finish this!" the girl said as she ran a hand through her long brown locks.

"But of course," the faerie replied as she raised her hands together to form a small moon. "Lunar Escalation!" A blast of power radiated from the small sphere and filled the area, causing the six watching from the edge of the forest to close their eyes from the blast. When they opened them again, the beast was gone. As was the small pixy. In her place sat a little crescent moon shaped creature that rested on the arch of the moon (a sideways crescent moon). The girl knelt down to pick it up and started to walk away. "I wish we could save them," the small creature said, a high-pitched voice audible even though they stood quite a distance apart.

"I do too, Lunamon, but you know what the disks do if they digimon isn't destroyed!" The girl exclaimed as she looked down at the ground, as if making sure her feet were heading in the proper direction. "They just reproduce. It's easier for the digimon if we destroy them. You agreed. The Trio can't have infested the entire populace with them anyway. Hopefully a few Digimon who went mad shan't be misse- Oof!" The girl had raised her eyes from her gaze to look at the small moon-shaped in her arm and had stumbled over her rock. She had fallen flat on her back and the Lunamon had flown out of her arms. "Bloody hell!"

"Are you alright?" Sora finally made their presence known as she rushed over towards the girl as Matt and Tai hissed at her to ignore the girl's predicament. But Sora's heart was too big; she couldn't just let someone lie there if they were in trouble.

"Uh huh, just superb!" the brunette replied caustically. She sat upright, "I'm guessing you're one of the digidestined then?" Sora nodded, "I'm Sora. Two others, Matt and Tai, are over there," she said as she pointed towards the edge of the forest.

"And you're telling me this?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sora asked as Biyomon flew over to them.

"Perhaps I'm the enemy," the brunette responded as she finally stood up and Sora followed her example and looked her over. The girl was much shorter than her. To say she was petite was exaggerating it. She was short, outright shrimpy! If the Selenemon had seemed small compared to this girl, it must be diminutive indeed! She was wearing a dark jean skirt with several zippers and pockets that flared out with tiered layers of beige and black tulle sticking out from underneath and a plain deep purple, one that matched the dress of Selenemon, v-neck tee-shirt with a white tank-top at the point of the v. On her feet she wore a pair of silver ballet flats with a little ribbon on them. The skirt gave off an edgy look, but the rest of her appearance was rather well, plain. A black ribbon tied in a bow held her brown waves back and she wore no jewelry other than a silver ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She didn't look at all devious.

"Well, I am glad to hear you don't think I look devious," the girl said, a small smile forming on her pale pink lips and Sora realized she had spoken aloud. "Cause I'm not. I'm a digidestined like you," to prove this she reached into one of the skirt pockets and pulled out a dark purple digivice that matched those of the newer digidestines. "Lunamon told me that there are others, although I've never run into any of you before. It must be the time difference," she said the last sentence in a tone that revealed understanding. "I'm Emay, nice to meet you Sora. And you too, boys." She turned to face the boys as they walked towards the girls apprehensively. Her eyes, a stunning shade of lavender, looked over Tai and then Matt and paused for a moment on the blonde, as if trying to recall where she recognized him from.

"And this is Agumon and Gabumon; I'm Biyomon!" the small bird fluttered down to the ground.

"I'm Lunamon," the small creature said.

"Are you a rookie?" Agumon asked, causing a smile to form on the moons face.

"Nope! I don't have a rookie form!" She said excitedly as the other three digimon stared at her. Not to have a rookie form was unheard of! "I'm Moonmon, then Lunamon, and then Selenemon! And any sane digimon that I've met as Selenemon says that it must be my Champion form, but I don't think this form can really be a Rookie since all I can do is bounce up and down like an In-Training Digimon."

"Alright, now that we got the introductions over with and an explanation for your digimon, prove to us that you're not filled with malicious intent to defeat all strong digimon," Matt demanded the moment the words were out of Lunamon's mouth. Sora and Tai gaped at him; couldn't they see how open the digimon was? Obviously she couldn't be filled with evil intent!

The lavender eyes sparkled as she looked at the blond, "Why should I prove what I'm not?" she said with a light tone upon her voice, causing Matt's blue eyes to flare with irritation. She raised her hands up, "peace, peace! I'm just jesting. I have no wish to harm any but those who are a risk to this world. Lunamon would never let me do anything else." As she said this last part, she knelt down to pick up the small animal. "And now I'm going to go, since I doubt anything I say at this time will make you think otherwise of me if you believe me to be truly devious." She turned to walk around and started to walk. Straight into a tree.

Klutzy, they name is Emay.

Sora rushed over to the girl again and Lunamon frowned at the girl who was beside her. "Emay!!!!" the white-silver creature shrieked. "Can't you stop being a ditz for three minutes?"

"Obviously not," Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the girl. "And you were right, nothing you say can change my mind. However, nobody wicked could be so clumsy." The girl glared up at him from the ground, stood up, picked up Lunamon, stepped away from the tree and walked into the forest without saying another word. Before any of the three digidestined or their digimon could say anything, she and her Lunamon were gone.

"Should we follow?" Tai asked.

"No," Matt said in a tone that was one of a leader and Sora shrugged as she wondered why Matt had behaved so vehemently towards the girl. She had seemed nice. Clumsy, yes. But nice as well. And what was wrong with being a klutz? She wondered if they would meet in the Digi-World again.

A/N: Note, as I was writing this I was looking at wikipedia and discovered that there was an actual Lunamon in a version of Digimon, but we're going to ignore this!

And the title... Well, you'll get it from the story and/or I'll probably explain it after the next chapter or two.

Hope you liked the first chapter! The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update sooner! I know the story! If you want to know it, I have to know that you want to know it and the only way I'll know is if you review!

**Luv Chasing Sin **


	2. Carry Me Home

By the time Matt, Sora, and Tai had made it back to Earth, the sun had set and they had gained detention after school the next day for cutting classes. As he walked home, Matt scowled at the thought. _For being able to protect the Digital World once again, however, one detention doesn't seem so bad, _he thought. He did not, however, plan on making a habit of missing classes. _But then again, I don't want to have to put the Digi-World at risk of being destroyed by that spastic girl and her Selenemon. _Why did that girl have to come and ruin everything? There were more than enough Digidestined! Who cares if her Digimon could bypass the rookie level? She could hardly stand on her own two feet! What would she do if she were ever separated from her partner? _Most likely run into a wall and black out before she could see the destruction of the Digi-World, _Matt thought caustically as he shook his head at the image. That could not happen; they would have to make sure she didn't enter the Digi-World again. _New Digidestines only cause trouble,_ the image of Ken popping into his mind. Sure, he was reformed now but even so, he had been evil. Obviously, new Digidestined were a bad idea!

He kicked a pebble in frustration as he turned onto the path that led into his brother's apartment building. The blond walked to the elevator, trying to get his emotions in check and wondered whether he should apologize to his band members first for missing practice or call T.K and demand answers. That little runt had a lot to answer to! How did he keep this from Matt and the others? He knew better than that! Once the elevator stopped Matt walked to his apartment and opened the door as he said, "I'm home!"

"About time!" two voices boomed at him from the direction of the kitchen and he rolled his blond eyes as he put his bag down and walked towards the kitchen. Akira and Yutaka, two of the bandmembers, sat on stools around the main counter and were eating sushi. _Damn… I forgot we were meeting here today… _the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves thought.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. "I got delayed at school."

"Don't apologize to us," Akira, the jester of the group said. "Apologize to Malina!" Upon seeing the confusing on Matt's face, Akira's brown eyes opened wide and he started to laugh. "You owe me, Yutaka!" Yutaka glared at Akira and then looked at Matt as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I can't believe you forgot," Yutaka, the serious one of the group, said. "We were coming over to pick you up to take you to the recording studio, remember? And you weren't here."

"Damnit," Matt muttered as he recalled the date. Their manager had wanted them to record a song with a popular female artist who had flown over from England solely to do this CD. The CD was a big feat itself, but Manager still thought that they needed some aid and he had arranged for Malina to come to Odaiba. _The Digital World is more important than my career... Right?_

"Hey, where's Takashi?" Matt asked, hoping for aid from the most supportive member of the group. Takashi was the least enthusiastic about the band and only really played the drums as a hobby.

"There was a fire in a hotel and you know how he's a volunteer at the fire department…" Yutaka explained. "Now don't think you're getting off the hook, Matt! You could have screwed us over big time! If Malina leaves Odaiba, Manager will probably drop us!"

"Don't overreact, Taka," Akira, pianist and back-up guitarist extraordinaire berated the chestnut-haired guitarist. "Malina won't leave after one day."

"No, but she may not want to meet with us again since our lead singer _forgot _about the recording!" Yutaka moaned and glared at Matt who just cringed. This was his entire fault. "You had better go apologize to her, Matt!" Before Matt had a chance to respond, the front door opened up once again and in walked Matt's father, followed by Takashi, who stood in the doorway with his phone to his ear and talking to someone.

"Oh good, you're home," Matt's father said.

"Uh huh," Matt responded, knowing that his father was about to jump down his throat as well. Why had he ever decided to follow his father's path and joined a band? His father seemed to want this for him more than he did himself! And he wanted this pretty hard! _Almost as much as I wanted to get back into action and save the Digi-World. And now Gabumon can digivolve again! Or at least into Garurumon. I wish we still had the crests… _

"Matt! Were you listening to what I said?" Mr. Ishida demanded and only then did Matt realize his father had been speaking. And he saw the faces of Takashi and Akira and cringed yet again; what had his father said??? "Obviously not; I'll repeat myself. The hotel that Malina was staying in was the one with the fire and her manager asked if she could stay here since someone saw her fleeing the hotel and now the entire world knows that she'll be moving into one of the hotel's in the area and there will be mob's if she's seen at any hotel in the city."

Matt stared at his father; had he gone lunatic? Allowing a random girl into their apartment? Sure, she was famous but couldn't she stay somewhere else? Anywhere else? He didn't need someone new invading his life. Not when he had to deal with the whole Digital World issue. "For how long?" Matt asked curtly and knew the moment his father heard his question that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, the plan was for her to switch in the Gifted School (the school Ken goes to. I looked it up, but I couldn't find what it was called anywhere!) and work on the record with you all for the rest of the year," Mr. Ishida said. "I already told Malina and her manager that she could stay. She'll stay in the guest room and that's that. Akira, is she coming?"

"She's walking into the building now," Akira said as he hung up his phone. "The medic said she wasn't burned and she just needs to relax for a day or two and then the smoke will have left her lungs and she'll be able to sing perfectly." Matt couldn't help but glare at his traitor of a friend. Matt hated invaders in his home. For goodness sake, he had hated it when T.K started to stay over more and more often and T.K was his brother! Malina was complete stranger!

"Hello again Akira!" a voice with a slight accent on it greeted the boy in the doorway. And then a brown whirlwind promptly crashed into him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologized vehemently as she stood up and offered Akira her hand to pull him up off the ground. And that was when Matt saw that her face with those shocking lavender eyes.

"You're Malina?" Matt demanded towards the girl whom he had just met in the Digi-World. The purple eyes flew open with surprise and then she closed them again for a moment or two and then opened them again. "Dammit, you're not a figment of my imagination coming back to haunt me," the girl said in an acidic tone.

"Oh good, you two have met! Matt, show Malina to the guest room, would you? Your friend Sora offered some clothes since all of hers were incinerated. Come on boys, I'll drive you home." And before either Matt or the brunette could so much as make a peep, they were left alone.

"Alright, are you stalking me?" Matt demanded.

"Someone thinks highly of himself," was the girl's curt retort. "Now can you please show me the guestroom?" Matt glared at her and crossed his arms, not budging from his spot.

"You can't fool me; you obviously set a fire to the hotel and pretended to be Malina in order to invade my home. Isn't controlling and then attacking Digimon enough for you?" he demanded, his blue eyes raging with fire. This Malina… Emay… Whatever her name was had obviously thought that Matt was a truly dumb blond. _Not all cliché's are true, you klutz. _

The girl ran a hand through her brown hair and toyed with one of the silver bangles on her wrist. "Look, I like hotels! I get room service and maids clean my rooms. You think I want to stay in an apartment for half a year with two guys? Sorry, but unless you and your dad are a lot cleaner than my fellow Englishmen, this is going to be an interesting experiment. And I'm not trying to fool anyone; I'm actually Malina. Of course, that's not my name, I'm really Emaline Tsukino but most people call me Emay and Malina's just my stage name. I am not controlling Digimon, I'm trying to save the Digiworld since none of you Digidestined were doing anything until you showed up today! I hadn't even run into another human in the Digi-World before this afternoon! Okay, good, now that we've sorted that out, can you please show me to the guest room? Or the shower? Cause personally, I don't think you want me to smell like smoke for the rest of the evening."

Matt just looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this," he stated firmly.

"You don't have to. Hell, I don't have to. Adults control the world and we're only in high school. Not much we can do once it's decided," the brunette said. "Now come on, please, can you show me the shower? Expensive perfume and ashes do not make an appealing aroma."

Matt sighed and nodded agreement; her words were true. If she were who she said she was, then he would have to work with her. At least in the recording studio. In the Digi-World, she was on her own. For now at least.

"The guest room is the first door in the hall on the right and the bathroom is the third door and there are towels beneath the counter," Matt said and then turned around and strode towards the refrigerator once more and opened the door and began to look around in it. It was a minute before he heard footsteps walking down the hall and open one of the doors. Moments later, he heard the water turn on and he picked up his head from the fridge and looked at the door down the hall. This couldn't be coincidence that his digivice had beeped and he had met her and now she showed up in his home. Was he being warned off against a certain purple-eyed brunette?

A half hour later 

The bathroom door opened and steam emitted from within and then came out Emay, her long brown hair undulating down the back of her black hoodie and reaching the tip of her jeans. She didn't see Matt anywhere and frowned; he wouldn't have left her alone. But she didn't know which room was his and she didn't want to just open a door and stumble upon Mr. Ishido accidentally, if he had returned yet. She hoped so; her body she could wash but until she got something else to wear, she'd be wearing this smoky smelling outfit. She walked back to the kitchen area and saw a shirt and a pair of sweat pants with a note atop of them. '_I'm trusting you,' _it read. _'For now.' _

A/N: I hope this isn't too confusing! I have so much work that I'm just working as fast so that I can update. If you have any questions or I'm being too confusing, just let me know in a review!

And the usual: The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update sooner! I know the story! If you want to know it, I have to know that you want to know it and the only way I'll know is if you review!

Luv Chasing Sin 


	3. Wine Red

Chasing Sin here! Although, I don't get the feeling that anyone's reading my story. I said this in the first chapter; if you don't review, how the hell am I supposed to know anybody out there even wants to hear this story? I know the story! I don't need to write it down; I'm only doing so because I like it and I feel like I others may like it as well. But if nobody is interested, I see no reason why I shouldn't just stop updating this story and keep it in my mind.

I've watched the entire season two by now, but I still don't like how the entire world knows about digimon, so that never happened. There's no DNA digivolving, but digimon aren't restricted only to digivolve to champion anymore; they can digivolve to ultimate and beyond.

Please, please, please review! Reviewslove!

A week passed and Emaline hadn't left the apartment for a simple reason; her newly bought items, for she had lost everything in the fire, had not yet arrived. She had thought about getting her family to send to her her belongings from Britain, but had not even bothered to ask; it had been easier for her to just order new clothes and every other item that she may need. Going outside of the apartment wearing Matt's sweatpants and shirts was out of the question in Emay's eyes. After all, Malina was recognizable even when she wasn't wearing all her stage make-up and her hair was natural instead of it's signature stick-straight. She wasn't worrying about her lack of clothes; it wasn't as if she needed to go anywhere yet. Her transcripts hadn't even arrived so that she could transfer into the resident gifted school. She was more worried about facing school than anything else; she hadn't attended school in three years, since she first was on the radio.

However, someone was worrying about his clothes. Namely Matt Ishida. Rather, he was worrying about his lack of clothes. He had arrived home from school that day to discover that Emaline Tsukino had rummaged through his room, looking for a suitable sized shirt. His had simply swum on her small form and she could have worn many of his shirts as short dresses if she deemed to. Anyway, letting her live there was one thing; having her ransack his room for the sake of an outfit that nobody other than he and his father would see? That was pushing the envelope. "Never touch my things again," Matt growled as he threw open the door of the guest room to find Emaline sitting on the bed of the Spartan room, reading a sheet of paper.

The brunette looked up from the piece of literature that had ensnared her attention and quirked an eyebrow in the blonde's general direction. "Sorry," she said, her tone anything but apologetic. "But really? Do you have to be so tall? It is a pain when someone is forced to borrow your clothes. Nothing fit. You should shrink or something."

"I'm not that tall!" Matt said in a venomous tone; he did not want her there and she knew it. Did she have to continue to make him even more irate? Was she trying to see how far she could push him or was she just that thickheaded that she didn't realize it? "You just happen to be extremely short. When you go to perform, I'm sure you have to wear five inch heels just to reach the microphone."

"Ooh burn," Emay said sarcastically as she glanced down at the paper once more and moved her hand onto it and only then did Matt realize that there was a pen in her hand. "Now, please, grow up. This is just temporarily. Once I get proper clothes, I shan't ever approach your clothes even with a twenty foot pole."

"Does that mean you'll stay away from me as well?" Matt couldn't help but ask. "Or would that just be wishful thinking?"

Emay just glared at the blonde, her lavender eyes filled with irritation. "I'm not even going to warrant a response to that question," she hissed. "Although if you really think you can defeat the Trio and become a famous musician without a little bit of mine and Selenemon's help, then I could leave…"

Matt gritted his teeth and deemed it better not to respond to her words lest he actually make her leave. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and took out his cell phone and looked at the screen. "Akira says your manger wants to meet us at the recording studio," he said and glanced over what she was wearing. One of his black hoodies and a pair of gray sweatpants. His next comment, "I hope they don't kick you off the grounds for being a vagrant," was met with a pen being thrown at his head.

"What are you wearing, Malina?" Mr. Heiko, Malina's manager asked Emay as she walked in with Matt and she muttered something beneath her breath that nobody heard, but Mr. Heiko didn't seem to mind. "You brought me some new lyrics, I hope?" When she nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, Matt recognized it to be what she had been writing when he had barged into the guest room. "The lyrics seem decent enough, will you sing them first so your band can work on the music?"

At that, Matt felt offended; they weren't her band! This was a joint project and her manager was not going to make them only the helpers in this project. The blonde opened his mouth to speak when the girl said, "It's Emay, remember? And I would, but Matt is also singing in this song, if he, Akira, Yatuka, and Takashi like it. This **is** a joint project, Heiko-san." Her manager looked at her for a moment, startled by the idea that his customer did not seem to want to have the limelight all to her little self. She had recently topped the charts in Britain yet she was willing to share the spotlight? How interesting.

"Alright, let us hear," Matt said, speaking for all of the band members, who nodded furiously. Emay inhaled once or twice and glanced down at the paper, although once she started to sing, it seemed that the words were already imbedded in her mind.

"Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head

This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars

(Matt sings this part) Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive

(Me again) Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight

(Joint) The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied

(Me alone) I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves

(Matt) Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive

(Together) The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied

The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied

(I have lines written in for Matt to sing, overlaping as I sing my part) The sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)  
This is the death of beauty (we lied, this is the time and place)  
The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)  
The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)" as the song ended, Emaline looked at the other people in the room, waiting for the reactions. "Well? What do you guys think?"

Her manager nearly squealed like a little girl, "it was perfect, Malina!" Before Emay could correct him about her name, he had headed into the sound studio to speak to the technicians, causing Emay to roll her lavender eyes in his general direction.

The Teenage Wolves just looked at her for a moment and nodded their hands unanimously. "Why not Malina?" Yatuka asked. "I think we all like it a lot, but wouldn't it make more sense Matt sung about Malina and not about Gloria?"

Emay shook her head and smiled, "unless Matt wants tabloids to pin him with me as a couple, it'd be better this way."

"Why Gloria?" Takashi asked.

"So as you guys heard, I have a tune, but I usually just leave the music to some bands that I usually work with. Do you guys want me to stay here and help with the music or do you just want to call me when you're ready to record the song?" Emay said and the band looked at each other, wondering why Emay was ignoring the question.

"You can go," Matt said and Emay motioned her thanks.

"Matt, can I use your computer?" she asked as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone and checked the time. Matt hesitated for a moment; did he want to let Emaline back into the Digitalworld? She seemed decent enough, as Emay but Gabumon and Biyomon had said that she might be the Digimon Empress. But then again, they also said she may not have been. _Do I want to risk that? _He wondered. _I know, I'll see if someone else will be there at the same time as her. _"Feel free to use it," Matt said and Emay muttered her thanks as she headed for the door. Before she was even out of sight, Matt had reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to send a chain text message to all of the Digidestined whom he knew could make it.

"Nice work, Selenemon," Emay said as she fiddled with the ring on her hand and watched as the digimon that Selenemon had just destroyed the black discs from walk over the horizon and frowned. "But…"

"But?" the pixie-like digimon asked as she brushed a piece of dirt from one of her arms.

"Oh…" the brunette said as she shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just that there are so many of them lately and so few Digidestined. How will we ever be able to stop them?" _Especially since the Japanese ones who should be my allies believe that I'm the evil Empress. _

"Oh Emay, don't worry. We'll be able to do it. The Digiworld hasn't been destroyed yet and I don't think three digimon will be able to destroy it now," Selenemon as she fluttered around Emaline, lifting herself about a foot and a half off of the ground. Emay nodded and responded, "I hope you're right." She reached into one of her skirt pockets and pulled out her dark purple and gray digivice and glanced at the screen and frowned. "

"What's the problem, Emay?" Selenemon asked. "No other infested digimon for me to save today?"

"Uh uh," Emay responded, the frown not moving the slightest from her face. "There's a digimon that my digivice says is infected with dark spores, but he's fighting someone. Five someone's!" _That's not right… I know Tai, Sora, and Matt would probably be here but there are two other Digidestined who know what's going on right now? _"Come on, Selenemon!" Not waiting for a response, Emaline started to walk, run actually, in the direction of the lights on her digivice. Selenemon sighed as she looked at the human girl running ahead of her and she dashed after her. _Must she always start running without warning? She usually just trips over her feet! I wish I were large enough to carry her, and then she wouldn't get bruised as much. _

True to Selenemon's thoughts, as Emay headed up a sand dune, she stumbled on a rock and ended up cutting herself. She gasped loudly at the pain and placed her hand on the cut, moved her lips as if counting and then stood up. Selenemon flew faster and faster until she reached her partner. "I'm fine," Emaline said and began walking again, not running quite as fast this time.

As the pair passed over the next sand dune, they spotted the group of six. Of six people whom they had never lied eyes upon before standing with six digimon and talking to an apologetic digimon.

"It's fine, really," a glasses wearing purple-haired girl with a helmet on her head said. "Just be good and make sure to keep away from all black discs!" As the Digimon, an Etemon, walked started to walk away.

"Like he had a choice," a brown-haired boy with a pair of goggles perched upon his head said in a cynical voice. "Come on Yolei, think a bit before you speak!"

The purple haired girl, Yolei, looked like she would erupt as she thought of a retort to say to the boy, but a blue-haired boy interrupted, "Davis, she didn't mean it. Yolei, just ignore him. Now can't we all just get home? I have a math test tomorrow." Emaline felt recognition and although it took her a moment to place him, his name soon popped into her mind. He was Ken Ichijouji, the genius phenomenon who had even been heard of in Britain. _He's a digidestined? But where are Tai and Sora? I know Matt wouldn't be here now; he takes his musical career too seriously but there are more? And that one… He looks kinda like Matt. _Realization hit her and she gasped aloud, _is that his little brother? _Living within someone's home did give one most of the details of their life. What was his name again? Initials or something. But she couldn't remember what.

The little cat like digimon's ears perked up and she turned around. And looked directly into Emay's lavender eyes. "Who are you?" Gatomon hissed, causing all of the didigestined to turn around and look at Emay and the little faerie digimon whom was fluttering around her shoulder.

"You're the Digimon Empress!" a little worm-like digimon shouted. "She's evil!"

As all of the digidestine's eyes showed rage, Emay crossed her arms. "Look, I have no idea who this Digimon Empress is and I've already explained to Matt and Sora and Tai," she said, emphasizing each of the 'and's. "I'm Emay. Emay, not Evil Empress. Not even evil anything. Do I look evil to you? I don't even break five feet!" The last sentence of Emay's was filled with outrage, but more at her petite stature than at the fact that everyone thought she was evil.

"She's lying!" Gatomon insisted. "Kari, believe me! I saw her! She was talking to two of the Trio that is infecting everyone they can with black discs. Who cares if her clothes were different? The hair and face were the exact same. She's evil!" Before anyone could respond, Gatomon lunged at Emay and was only stopped by Selenemon's wings expanding to shield Emay from the attack. And shield the others from the stricken look that had appeared upon her face.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled as she fell backwards onto the ground and made to pounce once again.

"Gatomon, don't!" the small brunette yelled, her red eyes flaring with worry for her partner. She rushed over to the catlike digimon and picked her up and stood before an outstretched-winged Selenemon, an intimidating sight. The sight was not one to cause a digidestined to falter, but Kari did stand still for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Digital World if you're not the Digimon Empress?" the keeper of light demanded as her digimon continued to glare at the small faerie-like digimon.

"She need not answer to you, especially since she obviously is not that evil witch! Why would I, Selenemon, protect an evil woman?" the crescent-moon-decorated digimon responded before letting the brunette say anything, causing the singer to pout slightly and cross her arms.

"Selenemon, just forget it," Emaline said, her voice devoid of all emotion as she spoke. "If we leave now without attacking you even though you have attacked us, will you let us be?"

The digidestines looked at one another and unanimously nodded; "We want to see you go," the youngest of the group said. "We'll escort you to the closest gate."

"Fair enough," Emay said looked at the group for direction. And as the group started to walk, as she followed Emay tried to figure out who their leader was, but found herself struggling. Was it the brunette with the red eyes and digital camera and the vicious Gatomon? Was Ken Ichijouji the leader? He was smart enough to lead a team. Or was it one of the other's?

Her thought's penetrated her mind so much that it took the girl a moment to realize when Selenemon jumped in front of her to shield her. Some of the group of digidestined yelled and they had their digimon digivolve into their champion forms, save Gatomon who became Nefertimon. Only once the digimon, Exveemon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, Angemon, Nefertimon, and Selenemon were poised for battle did Emay realize that three hominoid digimon were approaching and one had just taken a shot at them.

The first of the group was a female and she walked a bit before the two other's, identifying her as a leader. She was wearing a robe of pure white with bells on the edging that reached the ground and had three sets of arms, the hands of which were blue. She looked like a Hindu goddess and the glow eradiating from her made one think of a goddess. Her face, like her hands, were blue, but her eyes were eerily red her nose were merely slits in her face. White fangs protruded from her lips, adding to the supernatural look of an otherwise deformed human being. Around her neck hung a heavy gold necklace and atop of her dark brown hair sat a bejeweled crown.

The male digimon to her right looked slightly like the Egyptian god Anubis, with the head of a jackal and the body of a man but with several other variations. His torso was covered in gold wings that stretched out to the arms. His jackal eyes were pure white without a pupil and one could tell that it would be impossible to discern where he was looking at any one given time. The other looked like a cross between a Native American and a dragon. He was a scaled hominoid with long black hair and a quiver filled with a bow and arrows strapped upon his back and a feather in his hair. Upon the multicolored scales upon his face were markings similar to war paint, lending once again to the allusion to Native American. He wore no clothes, but he did have a golden ring around his right ankle and in the middle of his tale. On his back, between which were nestled his quiver was a pair of green wings.

"Who are you?" demanded the blond male with the Angemon standing before him.

The female digimon smirked and raised a hand in Angemon's direction and he was hurtled through the sky only to land in a sand dune, only to digivolve into Patamon. "We are the Triumvirate. Shivawomon is what most call me, although you can call me Empress. These are my loyal advisers, Raamon and Wiglafmon."

"That's impossible!" Nefertimon shouted. "I've seen the Digimon Empress and she's human! Rosetta Stone!" Two stones flew out of Nefertimon's backside and landed square on the trio. Yet once the air cleared, it was seen that the three had not even a single scratch between them. The group of digidestined, Emaline included, gaped at the trio and looked at one another. Shivawomon, Raamon, and Wiglafmon looked as if they had just sauntered out of their beds and had not yet been touched by the harshness of day! How was that possible?

"Raamon," Shivawomon said and motioned with her hand. Before the digimon had a chance to react, they heard the words "Life of the Dead" in an eerie tone and they, as well as the digidestined, found themselves lying on their backsides, in their devolved forms, aching in pain from the blast. The two male digimon had not moved an inch but Shivawomon was gone. However, a female who appeared to be Emay stood over the lavender eyed girl and looked down at her, her piercing green orbs locking with the lavender ones as she leaned over to the girl who lay crumpled on the ground and she whispered rather loudly, "just because you're famous as Malina doesn't mean that you're more powerful than I am."

And then the trio was gone, leaving the digidestined and digimon to look at the brunette in shock. Yolei regained her sense of consciousness first and looked at the brunette, "you're Malina?" To which she received a curt nod as the brunette stood up and reached for the Lunamon as she started to stride off.

The little moon-like digimon, however, was not pleased with Yolei's question as an ending note and looked over Emay's shoulder and looked pointedly at Gatomon as she said, "See? I told you she isn't the Digimon Empress!" But then, in a quieter tone that should most probably have not been heard by the others but still was thanks to the moons high-pitched voice, "But who was she, Emay?"

The girl didn't respond as she treaded off in the distance, as if she had not heard her companions question.

A/N: The song is 'Wine Red' by the Hush Sound, my absolutely favorite song. The title of the story comes from it and each of the chapter's titles is a song by them.

Note: I'm not betaing, but when I notice a mistake upon looking at the uploaded chapter, I'll just edit it and replace the chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect but I will try to edit it, I just want to get this up!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Chasing Sin **


End file.
